Colors
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: It didn't matter what color of blue they wore on the outside; inside they were still Reagan and in the end that's all that mattered. Post ep 2.06 'Black & Blue'  contains some spoilers  Jamie/Frank missing scene


**Title: Colors**

**Summary:** It didn't matter what color of blue they wore on the outside; inside they were still Reagan and in the end that's all that mattered. Post ep 2.06 'Black & Blue' (contains some spoilers) Jamie/Frank missing scene

**Disclaimer: **Um you know by now write? Lol

**A/N:** Yay for Renzulli being back with our boy but eeks…Jamie whump and in peril (sorry my evil muse loved it! lol) and of course loved the brotherly interaction in this as well…hope we see more during the season. So this is a missing scene between Frank and Jamie b/c hey…how did we not have that? Thanks for the gentle prodding to write this and hope it's okay.

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy."_

* * *

><p>The initial call was routine, <em>"1030 man with a gun…" <em>something he had heard since the day he put on the NYPD uniform. Man with a gun…robbery in progress. It was a call to action, but something he never expected would embroil the whole city in a tense showdown between crooked politics and blurred ethics.

The church, he would find out later was a special call zone, something they would have to handle with special care. But as soon as they arrived, Jamie had only one thing on his mind, getting the man with the gun and making sure anyone inside was safe.

The men guarding the entrance were a little foreboding and although he'd never admit it out loud, they were also more than a little intimidating. But their mandate was firm; especially when they were met with resistance right from the start.

"I was only doing my job," Jamie softly recalls as he sits in the large easy chair at his father's house, his concerned father watching him intently. He had already talked to his agitated grandfather who said he'd pay money to be alone in the room with those two goons that pushed him down the stairs without just cause or provocation.

Frank watches his son's tense posture and hears the torment in his soft tone. He wants nothing more than to take him into his arms and hold him; reconfirming to himself that his son's alive and that his surface wounds would heal quickly and they'd be back to normal. But as he hears Jamie's retelling of the account, his mind worries about other more dangerous incidents and what the outcome, especially emotionally to them all might be.

"You did what you were trained to do," Frank reconfirms.

Jamie's mind thinks back to earlier the following day, his partner's firm words still ringing loud and clear in his head.

_"This is a sanctuary…"_

_"Not for a man with a gun, now step aside," Renzulli growled. _

_"There's no firearms permitted inside."_

_"That's exactly how we feel, now step aside," Jamie stated firmly. _

"I thought I heard him mumble something but…" Jamie's voice trails off. "Maybe if I had turned back and asked…maybe if we had asked dispatch for furt…"

"Jamie you can't second guess yourself, you did everything right son," Frank states tenderly.

"Danny said the same thing," Jamie slightly smirks.

_"Whoa wait a minute kid…someone says there's a guy with a gun you go in. I know I bust your chops about Harvard and all that stuff but listen to me what you did today was true blue."_

"Yeah he was very proud of you during this whole thing," Frank relates in truth. "But also very concerned. Worried is more like it."

"Really?"

"He's the one that called me and told me it was you and what happened…how you looked," Frank admits. "Can you blame him? I know you woulda done the same if you had arrived to a showdown and saw your brother's head bleeding profusely."

"He said profusely?"

"His exact words until he checked with you at the medic and found it was just a minor head wound. But as you know even minor head wounds can bleed profusely," Frank smiles.

"I lied to him," Jamie frowns.

"How so?"

"He asked if I was okay and I um…I said yes," Jamie huffs. "I mean I mentioned about maybe not going in and he said that what I did was right but um…well truth is I was scared…I think I was until I left there."

"Danny knows; he just wasn't going to play that up in pubic. But he woulda done the same thing and at your age and experience on the force woulda felt the same way. Trust me Jamie, he was very proud. Renzulli said you were very brave waiting for help to arrive. And that when you heard the first sirens pull up you got him up off the floor and out of the building before you two got trampled."

"It felt like an eternity," Jamie sighs as his mind thinks back to the moments following their near fatal tumble down the stairs.

_"Back up…back up…stay back. 1085…"_

He had made the call…the one code that would bring every NYPD officer in the area to his assistance without hesitation. Officer in trouble, 1085 needs assistance; that was the call. He remembered see all five large men converge on him and remembering there were still two at the entrance.

"I was scared they were going to do worse."

"Only natural. Even if they didn't have guns you were out manned and injured and you knew they could do a lot more physical damage."

"I didn't want to escalate it," Jamie explains. "I just kept yelling at them to stay back and warning them not to advance. They just glared back…like they didn't care we were hurt and bleeding…some took a step forward…I think just to taunt me."

"Probably. Mighta been an age thing also," Frank mentions kindly, Jamie's tormented soft gaze looking up in a hurry. "They could see you are young, injured and out manned. These guys are born for intimidation."

"I was bleeding…from the head and they didn't seem to care."

"They probably didn't care," Frank replies pointedly.

"And because I was white?" Jamie dares to ask.

"And because of that."

"Always thought church types were peace loving," Jamie smirks.

"Tell that to Danny," Frank retorts. "They were blinded by their leader, who although spouts off publicly about giving the appearance of being impartial probably tells his men the opposite. Otherwise they would have helped you both."

"Still feel like I should done something else."

"You will next time," Frank leans over and gives Jamie's shoulder a small squeeze. "But Renzulli he said you acted brave and kept your partner safe, that's what counts the most."

"I wanted to punch the big one in the face."

"So did your grandfather," Frank half smiles. "He was also very proud of you."

"And you?"

"When I got the call fatherly pride wasn't the first thing that went through my mind," Frank recalls with a frown.

"Sorry," Jamie huffs.

"Don't be. When you are a father you'll understand. No matter what your child faces in a tense moment and they do make you proud and do the right thing the first thing you always wonder is…is he or she…okay," Frank explains tenderly. "And if the situation hadn't been what it was I would have been at your side first thing. So I do apologize for not being there."

"I understood," Jamie nods with a small wince. "Politics right?"

"Right." Frank studies Jamie's face and then frowns as he leans forward, his thick fingers gently pushing aside a small dirty blond piece of hair and examining the bandage around the wound. "What is it son?"

"I know Danny woulda done something dif…" Jamie starts only to have Frank's fingers move from his forehead, down past his scuffed cheek and gently rest on his lips to stop his speech.

"You can sit here and analyze what _you _did but don't compare yourself to your brother. You only see him now…you didn't see him before as I did. You might have thought you made a mistake just rushing in there…maybe thinking that your actions in some way got your partner hurt and now you feel to blame. But that's not the truth. Renzulli has more years than you and you said he was the one that wanted to push forward. You both took the call and did your job."

"It wasn't his fault," Jamie insists.

"You're right…it wasn't his and it wasn't yours," Frank reasons. "You heard the call…you took the call…you acted as you were trained. Any officer would have faced the same."

"Even if they were black?" Jamie wonders. "Color was the real issue here wasn't it?"

"It was the main issue, yes. It was petty politics and a cheap theatrical stunt," Frank grumbles as he studies Jamie's expression. "It accomplished nothing and angered people. But there is nothing we could have done differently."

"So sending in black cops wouldn't have made a difference?" Jamie asks directly.

"He had an agenda," Frank replies with a heavy sigh. "That's all it was about."

"That's not an answer," Jamie lightly argues.

"Because you are asking a question I cannot answer. I have no idea. I would surmise yes but with then if black cops had showed up they would have said it's a false alarm and maybe that would have been it. Maybe not. What if two female cops or two Hispanic or Asian or…or something else. He had an agenda," Frank concludes gravely.

"And are um…you okay after all this?" Jamie softly queries.

"Still hard to see you with that large bandage on your forehead," Frank confesses with a small frown. "But I survived as you did as do we all every day we do this job. That's the color that really matters on the outside…blue."

"And on the inside?"

"Well love is colorblind so if the so called good reverend had practiced what he preached the call wouldn't have been made in the first place."

"You know I wasn't sure Danny really wanted me to be a cop until yesterday."

"Yeah he can be pretty transparent at times," Frank smiles. "Not that he'll admit though."

"Never," Jamie agrees with a small smile. "But it um…well felt good to hear that. I know that sounds silly but um…"

"I know you look up to Danny. He's a great cop and someone that most of the younger guys look up to. But out of all of them, you're the one he watches the most and wants to see succeed the most," Frank states in pride. "That's what makes situations like this more than bearable."

"I hope we get to work more cases together."

"Yeah he's something to see in action isn't he?"

"I know I'd be scared if he came to arrest me," Jamie smirks as he tries to stifle back a yawn, something of course not lost on his father.

"Well it seems like all the excitement of the past few days has taken its toll on you."

"It has," Jamie nods as he slowly stands up, Frank following suit.

"Did you sleep okay last night?"

"A few nightmares but that's to be expected right?" Jamie shrugs as he stands before his father with a small frown.

"It is…especially after that."

"Comes with the job I guess."

"Tonight should be better because you know they are where they belong and you did the right thing," Frank tells him kindly.

"I do have to wonder…"

"What's that?"

"Was my name in the news at all?"

"Your name or your face?"

"Both I guess," Jamie answers somewhat sheepishly.

"You're worried about your undercover assignment?" Frank asks somewhat rhetorically and Jamie nods. "Well you can rest assured that the names in the paper were the bad guys," Frank winks. "You're secret is safe."

"That's good then," Jamie replies with a small exhale.

Frank pulls his youngest son into his arms and holds him close. "Everyday is a learning curve. Had me worried throughout this whole thing though. I'm glad you're okay son."

"Thanks dad," Jamie hugs his father tightly, relishing in the feel of the warmth their embraced frames were creating. Despite the fact he wasn't a child, he still felt love and security in his father's arms and that was something even the uniform couldn't give him.

"Now don't mock his old fashioned ways but I think your grandfather has some milk and cookies to send you off with."

"Really?"

"Really," Frank smiles, as his strong arm wraps around his sons shoulder and squeezes it as they head into the kitchen. "Let's go and enjoy them together."

Father and son walk into the warm, aromatic kitchen, joining Henry at the table, the banter changing from the strained racially motivated situation of the past few days to something benign and neutral and while one leader was spending the night in custody pondering his actions as a failed leader one man was surrounded by loving family and realizing that leadership isn't based on color, it's based on love which is colorless.

"Okay kid, this is how it works," Henry smirks as he takes the first cookie and dunks it into the milk, warm laughter filling the rest of the night.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright to be honest I wasn't going to post this and am still not sure how it turned out. But I noticed that these have been on a steady decline since the first eppy one shot with the last one being the lowest reviewed yet. So am guessing you aren't liking these on a regular basis as much as last season. So am gonna take a break and just work on my current story. But I hope if you read and liked it you'd please review and thanks so much.


End file.
